


Childish Behaviors

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Quintuple Drabble, Rare Pairings, Scheming, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: The war comes to a head, and it's time for a truce. Of sorts.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Mace Windu
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Childish Behaviors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apricae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricae/gifts).



> dfghjkhghjk this is so dumb omg I'm sorry, I just didn't want angst at all w these two
> 
> I'm...not sure I got their voices right? Hopefully I did but I do have a couple more ideas for them to try and tweak how I write them, if need be

"I see they sent the big guns to rein me in this time," Qui-Gon commented lightly, blue eyes snapping open to regard Mace with that familiar, infuriating expression of mixed challenge and serenity.

Mace sighed, shutting the door behind him. "'They' is _me_ , because I am on the Council and we are _not_ your enemies—"

"Never said you were—"

"—and I'm here on my own besides, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment. Of course he would make Mace work for it.

"Master Yoda adores this game, and quite frankly would probably be happy if it went on forever, if it meant he could gang up on the masters with the help of all the younglings. But I'm tired, and I think he's doing it on purpose for a much more serious reason—not resolving it himself because even teaching is its own learning experience, and it's our turn for a lesson."

A pause, then a nonchalant "that sounds like my grandmaster," because Qui-Gon simply _had_ to sneak in lineage reminders whenever he could, lighthearted though they usually were.

Without missing a beat, Mace shot back, "sounds like _my_ great-grandmaster." He had not come this far in life without learning how to verbally spar just as well as he could duel.

He sighed again—but, this was petty nonsense.

"The children are angry at each other," he continued, going back to the matter at hand, "and I fear we've all been encouraging it a bit too much."

"Some conflict is good," came Qui-Gon's predictably contrarian reply. He shut his eyes again, as if that would make Mace magically go away.

Mace snorted and deliberately nudged at his knee with the scuff of his boot. "Conflict is good, but letting resentment fester is not. So I..."

How did he say this diplomatically, so as not to act like he was enabling Qui-Gon, even though that was honestly exactly what he was doing...?

"I suggest we give them a new enemy: us. Teach them the value of teamwork."

No such luck. His attempt at monotony clearly failed, based on the spike of unbridled _delight_ in Qui-Gon's Force-presence.

"Mace Windu," he marveled, face splitting into a boyish grin that had Mace's memory doing all sorts of familiar twists that he thought he'd long since gotten over, "do you mean to tell me you are finally participating in the prank war? Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"I don't know where you get your delusions, old man," he said a bit waspishly, falling back on to one of his more useful insults from youth, although Qui-Gon admittedly wasn't that much older than him. "I've always participated. I just prefer the company of animals more."

"If you say so."

He almost took the bait, but instead nudged Qui-Gon again. "Move over, we need to plan our attack. Our padawans are smarter than they have any right to be," he added ruefully.

Mace could admit— _sometimes,_ letting go of the responsibilities was its own relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Full context: vague prank war going on in the temple and Depa and Obi-Wan took it too far at one point and are now being sulky. Depa's probably several years older than Obi-Wan and _theoretically_ more mature, but that doesn't really matter with temple-wide stuff like this with everyone playing somehow


End file.
